the_ultimate_winnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ununpentium Token
'''Ununpentium Token '''is a competitor in The Ultimate Winner. He is on the World Ending Winners, and is a rather random character, most of his speech being shouting in an English-gibberish mix. Unlike most other random characters, Ununpentium Token can speak English pretty well and often. Coverage Parma's Burp Treadmill is shown bashing through Ununpentium Token, Pierogi, Light Cap, and Buzzer, making all four lose the team captain challenge. Mr. Sardmen chooses him onto his team, calling him "that random token guy". Over Cloud And Under Cloud Aside from the voting screen, Ununpentium Token does not appear in this episode. Juggling Jumble Ununpentium Token does not appear in this episode. The Temple Cats' Chaos Ununpentium Token first appears when Sardmen says he is going to launch Ununpentium Token and Printer at the temple. Ununpentium Token seems excited, shouting "Yeaheheh!" Sardmen burps, and both of them land at the temple. Ununpentium Token throws Gourdy at the cats and Light Cap, and then dashes into the temple. A minute later, he comes out with the immunity slip, winning for his team. Catapult Science Theater 3000 Ununpentium Token does not appear in this episode. The Planetary Colonization Ununpentium Token is shown to have built a church with Icicle, Dryer Sheet, and Printer. They admire it for a second until Throne barges in and knocks down the church, with John on top of it. Following that scene, he doesn't appear until the voting screen. Pier Luigi's Descendants Ununpentium Token does not appear in this episode. Escaping Chairdom Ununpentium Token gets out in Round 3 of the musical chairs challenge, but Saturn wins for his team. Running And Roadblocks Mr. Sardmen burps himself, Ununpentium Token, Printer, Buzzer, and Pluggy across the racetrack and they are all then shown at the finish line. He then appears on the voting screen. Writing Horrors Ununpentium Token delivers his team's book (a recap of the series), and is excited when Borex says that the World Ending Winners will probably win because of the 'horrible book' The Grand Order Of Parma made. When Borex tells Ununpentium Token that his team won, he shouts "WOOHOOHAAYAA!" Blocky Runnings Pluggy tells Ununpentium Token that they should build. "Aw yeah" is the token's response. After that, a bunch of blocks show up on top of each other, presumably due to Ununpentium Token and Pluggy's building efforts. Coining The Merge Ununpentium Token is first seen searching for coins when a coin lands on his head. Mistaking it for trash, he throws it somewhere and Icicle catches it. Later, he is one of the final 6 competing for the last safe spot, along with Light Cap, Green Tea, Soap Bar, Dryer Sheet, and Gourdy (with the help of Mirror). Then, Ununpentium Token is still looking for coins when another coin lands on his head. This time, he sees it as a coin and earns the final safe spot. The Platforms Of Hades Ununpentium Token, along with Buzzer, Mirror, Parmaball, and two pink headed cats, are burped off their platforms by Mr. Sardmen. He, Buzzer, and Mirror tie for 4th place in the challenge and they are all safe from elimination. Kahoot's A Hoot Ununpentium Token is shown to have intelligence in this episode, making it to Question 3 and earning 75 points. Bridging The Gap Ununpentium Token is the first to cross the bridge, remarking that it looked easy. He bounced across the bridge while shouting random things, then shouting "BOOYAH!" when he landed. Mind Your Own Business In the business challenge, Ununpentium Token is paired with Light Cap. They decided to sell some cats, but Ununpentium Token said the left cat was trash, and told Light Cap that he made a good pun about the right cat and that it was perfect. Later on, Light Cap was telling Green Tea what happened in the show and Ununpentium Token interrupted and said "Back to work, Lighty!" Light Cap told Ununpentium Token to never call him that again before being interrupted again by Hanger, presenting a special guest. He was later seen watching the special guest, a rapper named Mr. Scooter, and disliked it, like everyone else except Hanger. He and Light Cap later got 5th in the challenge, putting them up for elimination. Access Denied Along with Gourdy and Mr. Sardmen, Ununpentium Token excitedly volunteered to go through one of the 3 doors. He is then seen falling into a void, and landing on Throne, who tells him to mind his manners. He is later seen at the very bottom of the scoreboard and is up for elimination Buzzer And The Snowballs In the tower defense challenge, Ununpentium Token is partnered with Piston. They build a castle-shaped fort in which Ununpentium Token presumably engraves the word 'fart' into the fort (Piston later crosses out the 'a' and replaces it with an 'o' above, all with red marker). When he and Piston are attacked by Buzzer and Mirror, Ununpentium Token just says the snowballs are trash. He appears in 2 more scenes and 3 more backdrops, all of which he is saying "woooooooooooo" in. Piston and Ununpentium Token get last place after Buzzer and Mirror destroy their fort with their snowball launcher, firing snowballs at them for an hour.Category:Characters